Narita
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Naruto hates Sasuke so he tricks Sasuke into believing that he's a girl! It's not Yaoi if you don't think about it...Rating T for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Twisted Thought

This is my 1st Naruto fanfic so be nice. I'm doing this fic for **fun**, so I'll try to update when I can, but that's the best I can do. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will

**Prologue: Twisted Thought**

Naruto walked though the forest with his head hung low, reflecting the scene that just occurred. He asked Sakura one question and it blew up in his face. He always liked her, right from the moment he saw her. Even her name was completely perfect for her. Her eyes were as green as the grass that surrounds a cherry blossom tree and her hair was the shade of a cherry blossom in bloom. Despite the way she looked, she was smart and was braver than other girls he knew. But even the hurtful words she said would turn a beautiful cherry blossom into a wilted weed…

* * *

**Flashback **

"Hey Sakura!"

The annoyed koinochi flippantly looked over at the exuberant boy.

"What do you want _now_ Naruto?"

"Well, I was thinking,"he said as he began to scratch his head.

'Naruto, thinking' she thought to herself. 'That doesn't even belong in the same sentence.

"…What do you see in Sasuke?"

As soon as he said that, Sakura's face looked like it lit up. She even started to smile…

* * *

'_Sasuke_…'Just his name made a flutter in her heart. With Sasuke there was the obvious of course. He was very attractive, but in a mysterious and brooding way. Other than just looks, he was intelligent and dexterous. Sakura wanted so desperately to be noticed by him, as more than just some girl he was on a team with. She wanted to be his friend, or maybe something more…maybe even his…

* * *

Naruto began to get very impatient waiting for a simple answer. 'Come on, how long does it take to answer a question?! Hn…I bet she's thinking about **Sasuke**…well she needs to hurry up! Maybe I should call her attention in case she forgot that I'm standing **right here** and starts drooling or something…'

* * *

Before she finished her train of thought, Naruto kept loudly calling her name over and over again, making her angrier each time.

"What is it **Naruto**?!"

He was surprised by her tone of voice. "You never answered my question…"

"Oh yeah," 'I guess I didn't' "Well, Sasuke is smart and cool."

"I'm smart…and cool."

The pink haired girl scoffed at this comment. She couldn't believe that **Naruto** was actually comparing his intelligence or lack thereof in the same league as Sasuke's! 'Is he serious?! Sasuke's practically a genius, a prodigy and **Naruto's** an **idiot**. And as him being as **cool **as **Sasuke**, that's an even bigger laugh than him being as smart as him!'

Sakura looked straight at Naruto, ruthlessly.

"**Naruto, _get real_. You could never be as smart or even close to being as cool as Sasuke. You're loud, obnoxious, foolish, and a danger to yourself and other people. In fact, that's one of the main reasons why I like Sasuke. _He's everything you're not!"_**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto balled his hand into a fist repeatedly until his knuckles became white. Sakura's voice still rang though his head. He gritted his teeth in frustration at the thought of **_him…_**

The boy with the last name**_ Uchiha. _**'Who does that guy think he is?! He's not so cool. All the girls fall over him like he's the best thing since cooked ramen. I bet if a girl told him off, he wouldn't look so cool then…' As Naruto made his way out of the forest into the main village, he began to think, _really_ think. What if a girl **did **tell off Sasuke? His mood began to brighten at this thought, but he knew it would never happen.

As he walked through the village, he just couldn't get his mind off of it. 'If I was a girl, I'd really let him have it and take him down a notch…'

Then, Naruto Uzamaki had an idea. A mischievous and twisted idea…

* * *

Okay. That's the end of the prologue, so how about hitting the 'Go' button…the purple one please…Oh and tell me if I should continue or if I made any errors.

Kingdom's Princess


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Okay, since the last one was really a prologue, please enjoy the _real_ chapter one...

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Sakura wasn't exactly a morning person, especially when her mom was on her case every morning, telling her to get up, but there was one reason why she got up to go to the academy. A boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Not that she was **obsessed** or anything…but she always found herself looking at him. Nothing major, right? As far as anyone knew, she could be looking out the window. And with her participation in class, it could be undetectable. Except, **every** girl in class liked Sasuke, especially that conniving, blond haired, little…

"Hi Sakura."

Sakura groaned at that voice. It almost made her want to cringe. There was only one person…well it was more like a _thing_ to Sakura, which stood in her way of being with Sasuke. That _thing's_ name was Ino.

"Hello, _Ino_."

"You know, you really should stop staring at Sasuke. It's really pathetic."

"And how would you know that I wasn't looking out the window."

"Oh please Sakura. You don't think that I would actually fall for **that**, did you?"

'**Oooooh, it's none of her business!' **Sakura madly thought to herself.

"Anyways Ino, why do you care?" Sakura retorted.

"I really don't, however, when it comes to Sasuke, you really don't have a chance." Ino replied back nonchalantly.

Sakura was getting angrier with every passing moment, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're wasting your time and really, it's kind of sad," a smug smirk presented itself on her face, "I know you _think_ that you _actually_ have a _chance_ of him even noticing _you_, but you don't. I mean, why would he go out with _you_, when he could go out with _me_."

"Because I'm sure he doesn't want to go out with a girl who's as _obnoxious_ as _you_."

"At least I don't have a big forehead or smell like a _dog_."

Sakura stood up and was face to face with Ino. Fierce green eyes met raging blue eyes as they stared into each other's eyes, challenging to see who would give in. Both didn't want to lose and refused to lose. It didn't matter what it was. Grades, jutsues, clothes. Everything was a competition for the duo, but this time it was different. It was for a boy's affections and someone had to win. The question was, who?

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat disinterestedly at his desk barely glancing at this display. He only looked because he found it somewhat amusing. He knew what they were arguing about since he was only five feet away, but that was the last thing on his mind. He knew he couldn't be distracted from his ninja training. He wanted to avenge his clan and the last thing he needed was for some _girl_ to get in the way.

* * *

Naruto had himself in a battle stance, ready for what he was about to do. He looked himself in a mirror with his hands in position. He knew he had to concentrate if he was going to get this right. He started working his fingers to do his jutsu.

"Sexy jutsu!"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reveal a girl. A girl in Naruto's clothes again!

'Arrg, I'm good at the basic jutsu, but I still can't get the clothes right! Okay, I need to calm down and think, what does a girl wear?'

The girl put her hand under her chin, contemplating this. The physical appearance was of a girl, but it was still Naruto's mind. He chuckled to himself of the plan he prepared. It was crazy, but it could actually work. He had it all worked out.

1) First he would do his Sexy Jutsu and pretend to be a _girl_.

2) Then he would try to go out with Sasuke.

3) And going out with Sasuke would make Sakura _jealous_.

4) Someone would have to consol Sakura after she finds out that Sasuke _doesn't_ like her and why can't that someone be _Naruto_.

5) Finally, when Sasuke falls in love, _dump him_.

It was perfect! Well almost as soon as he could figure out what a girl wears…

* * *

"Okay Sakura. If you think that you have a chance, then how about you put your money where your mouth is."

"I _know_ I do, so what is it?" Sakura asked with fire in her eyes.

"The first one who can get a date with Sasuke by this weekend wins."

"Are you that _obsessed_ Ino? Making a bet on who gets to date _Sasuke_? And you say _I'm_ pathetic." Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Listen forehead girl," Ino said warningly, "If you think you can't do it, that's fine. But when I'm _hand feeding_ Sasuke strawberries and you're peeking through trees, which I _know_ you'll do, don't say I didn't give you a chance of fair game."

'**_Ino, hand feeding Sasuke! _No way! I'm going to hand feed Sasuke and he's going to date me! CHA!'**

"Fine Ino, I'll play your game. It's a deal."

Both girls shook on it, sealing the bet. They knew they had to watch themselves if they planned on going out with Sasuke. However, they didn't plan on Sasuke noticing someone else…

* * *

A girl with two long golden ponytails and piercing blue eyes walked into the room for her first day at the academy. As soon as she walked in, everyone seemed to notice her, even a certain boy with dark blue eyes.

* * *

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was looking directly at that _girl_.

'**_Who is she?!_ I've never seen _her_ before. Is she new? Maybe I should find out who she is and why Sasuke _looked_ at _her_…'

* * *

**

Sasuke saw a girl enter the room from the corner of his eye and turned his attention to the doorway, where she was standing. Admittedly, she looked attractive, but why was she at the academy. She didn't look like a koinochi. And didn't they already have enough girls?

* * *

As the girl went to take her seat, Sakura walked towards her, wanting to introduce herself as it would be the nice thing to do. Secretly, she also wanted to find out more about her and how she got Sasuke's attention.

"Hi. I'm Sakura."

The girl looked up to see who was speaking to her.

"Oh, hi," she said kindly.

"So, are you new?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, I just transferred."

"So, what's your name?"

Naruto froze. My name? Oh yeah, so that's what I forgot…uhhhh…it has to be kinda girly…ummm…'

'_Narita' a soft female voice said._

'Huh? Did I just think that? I thought I heard a girl…maybe it was my imagination…'

"My name's Narita."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one and I hoped you enjoyed. I'm really happy about all the reviews I got, so let me take this time to...

**Comment on your reviews**

**tomatoqueen**- Thanks for reading it, girl!

**Isaya831**- Thanks for reading! I was so surprized when I saw your review. And as for Sasuke falling in love with Naruto...hehehehe...

**justine johnston**- This one is longer and I'll keep making them longer.

**DMHPluv**- Thank you so much!

**Inuyashanaruto**- Thank you and I will!

**sumoko**- Yeah, I didn't used to have an account, so when I got one, I made sure I let others without one review. And I'm working on a date!

**Serenity Maxwell**- Thanks and it really isn't yaoi...if you don't think about it.

**Amei-chan**- Thanks for faving it!

**MingShun**- Yes, we shall, since I'm making this up as I go...XD


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl Behind The Boy

Hey guys! I got another chapter for you…it'll seem kind of familiar, but I'm setting the stage for the real action. So…mirror? Check! Girl from sexy jutsu? Check! Lights, cameras, and drama begin!

**Chapter 2: The Girl Behind The Boy **

**Earlier that morning…**

The girl looked at herself in the mirror as she began to twirl one of her ponytails with her finger. She looked ridiculous, wearing that orange jumpsuit. Naruto had to think of something that a girl would wear, but what?

'Hmm…well, I guess girls wear skirts and those little frilly shirts. Okay, lets try this again.'

The girl went into Naruto's battle stance with her hands out in front of her, working her fingers. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke to see herself again with an exception. Instead of her being the orange jumpsuit, she was in an orange tank top that was above her navel and a navy blue skirt with matching sandals. She spun in front of the mirror as she surveyed herself, pleased with what she saw.

'Yeah, this is what I'm talking about,' Naruto thought to himself. He could officially say his plan was in motion, but it would all be for nothing unless he could make Sasuke believe that he is a girl and make him like her.

**Gugrurg!…**

Naruto was still deep in thought when he heard a deep churning and rumbling sound come from his stomach. 'Oooh…I guess I wanted to work on my plan for so long, that I forgot to eat breakfast.'

**Gllgurig!… **

A louder grumbling sound filled the silence in the air. 'If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna starve to death!' Naruto screamed in his head. The girl had her hands over her stomach and was in pain from the lack of food in it. She went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat, but there were only crackers and a few packages of ramen. 'Ugh, I don't have enough time to eat!' Naruto realized as he looked at the ramen cases. The girl went and crammed as many crackers as possible into her mouth, chewing as fast as she could. Then her blue eyes widened when she discovered she was going to be late.

* * *

Her sandals were pounding on the pavement as she was running through the village to the academy. Naruto couldn't help, but feel anxious. When he walks into that classroom, people won't see Naruto, they'll see a girl. He needed to start acting like one, though he had a general idea. And running inside a classroom out of breath isn't giving people the right idea. She stopped right outside the academy to catch her breath before she went in.

'_I wonder what the academy is like?' A soft voice questioned._

'Oh, I'm sure it's gonna be the same, except I'll probably be treated differently going in as a girl.' Naruto answered.

' _So, what are the other ninja like?' The voice curiously asked._

'They're okay, I guess,' Naruto responded, ' Shikamaru is lazy, but still cool. Choji eats all the time. Ino likes for everyone to pay attention to her and Hinata is the opposite 'cause she's really shy. Shino's into bugs and Kiba talks to his dog. Bushy eyebrow is…'

'_Bushy eyebrow?'_

'Yeah, that's Rock Lee. He's cool. Neji and Tenten are on his squad. Then… there's Sasuke…'

'_He's the one you don't like, right?'_

'Yeah, that's why I'm doing this, so that Sakura likes me and Sasuke doesn't win.'

'_Win what?'_

'Sakura. And maybe she won't think of me as a fool anymore.'

'_Oh…'the female voice faded._

The girl had finished composing herself and went it the academy. Naruto hadn't even realized that he was having a conversation with his alter ego. The girl stopped outside the door of the classroom and took a deep breath before going in.

When she walked into the classroom, she saw that two girls were having an argument…

* * *

"Listen forehead girl," the blond said threateningly, "If you think you can't do it, that's fine. But when I'm _hand feeding_ Sasuke strawberries and you're peeking through trees, which I _know_ you'll do,"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't give you a chance of fair game."

"Fine Ino, I'll play your game. It's a deal." The one with pink hair said and they both shook hands.

'Hm, and they're still talking about Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

The girl started down the stairs slowly and soon she saw that almost everyone was looking at her, especially a boy with dark blue eyes.

'_That's Sasuke, isn't it?'_

'Yeah, nothing special.' Naruto replied.

The girl smiled before going in her seat.

A few moments after, the pink haired girl approached her desk.

'There's Sakura. I have to remember to be girly. If I could fool her, then I could pull this off.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hi. I'm Sakura."

The girl looked up and smiled at who was speaking to her.

"Oh, hi," she said kindly.

"So, are you new?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, I just transferred."

"So, what's your name?"

* * *

Naruto froze. My name? Oh yeah, so that's what I forgot…uhhhh…it has to be kinda girly…ummm…'

'_Narita' a soft female voice said._

'Huh? Did I just think that? I thought I heard a girl…maybe it was my imagination…'

' _No, I said it.'_

'Oh, okay,' Naruto said until he realized that he was talking, or rather **thinking** to a girl he couldn't see. 'Hey, wait a minute, who are you and **why are you in my head?**'

'_I'm Narita, your opposite.'_

'My opposite?'

_Yes, your alter ego. I'm like your other half. Have you ever heard that saying "behind every man, there is a woman"?'_

'Uhh, I guess…'

'_Well, think of me as that woman, well, I'm still a girl…'_

'So, you're a girl that's in my head?' Naruto still didn't understand.

He heard the girl sigh.

' _Naruto, just let me answer Sakura and I'll tell you more…'

* * *

_

The girl looked up as she said, "My name's Narita."

* * *

'So, let me get this straight, you're the girl I transform into when I do my sexy jutsu?

'_Yup.'_

'And when I do my sexy jutsu, that's when you come out into the world.'

'_Yeah, that's pretty much right.'_

'So, how come I never noticed you before?'

'_Well…I hate to say it Naruto, but...'_

'But, what?'

'_I guess you just weren't paying attention…'Narita said quickly._

'Oh, I get it, but it's still kinda weird…'

'_I guess it would be weird for you, but you'll get used to it.'_

'So, Narita, how did you get your name?'

'_I guess that's what I've always called myself.'_

'Narita…that name's kinda weird.'

'_Well, it's better than Naruto!'_

'Is not!'

'_Is too!'_

'Nuh-uh!'

'_Uh-huh!'

* * *

_

"So, Narita, do you know Sasuke?"

"Who's that?"

Sakura pointed over near the window to the boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

Narita shook her head. "No, I've never seen him before. Why?"

"Oh, nothing really, he was looking at you when you came in." Sakura said.

"He was? I didn't even notice."

"Oh."

* * *

'Narita, you did know Sasuke.'

'_I know Naruto, but it's supposed to be my 1st day, so how could I know him.' _

'Oh yeah, you're right,' Naruto said as he exhaled. 'Phew, that was a close one.'

'_Lucky for you that you have me.'

* * *

_

A man called for the class's attention as he walked in front of the class.

"Oh, there's Iruka-seisei." Sakura said as she went to return to her seat.

"Okay class, prior to the last time we met, we divided up into groups of three. I see everyone is here…except…Naruto. Does anyone know where Naruto is?"

"Hmm…where is Naruto? I haven't seen him all morning?" Sakura said as she was looking around the classroom.

* * *

'_Naruto, aren't you going to get in trouble?'_

'Relax, just go up to the front and say you're a new student. It'll take some of the heat away from me.'

'_Okay…'

* * *

_

Narita got up from her seat and approached the teacher.

"Iruka-seisei, I just transferred here from another village and-"

"Oh, you must be the new student. Excuse my rudeness. Since you are here and Naruto isn't, I want you to join squad 7."

"Squad 7?"

"Yes, with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

So, that was chapter two. Next time expect: Sasuke to get told off, tricks, and a mission! Oooh, the excitement! And while you wait, I'll…

**Comment on your reviews**

**MusicFan10**- Thank you for reading my story!

**Ultimate Chibiness**-pokes with stick Hello, are you ok? as you start to wake up, I bang your head with the stick Hey!! Get up so you could read the next chapter!!! Huh? Oops XD!

**vines-throughXfate**- Thank you.

**Isaya831**- I guess he does…since I'm doing Chinese water torture to make him…hehehe…

**tomatoqueen**- Why do I get many reviews? 'Cause I'm cool like that so deal with it! XP

**shay072002**- Thanks!

**stuckinabottle**- Points for cuteness! Thanks!

**Serenity Maxwell**- Yup, I was going for that.

**Amei-chan**- The drama and suspense! Thanks!

**Miss Neji Hyuuga 4eva**- Thank you!

**Inuyashanaruto**- Please keep reading and thank you!

**MingShun**- No toilet required. I promise!

* * *

**BTW**: tomatoqueen and I are having a fanfiction faceoff!!! That means we're putting up one of our stories and see which one is better. I'm putting up this story and she is putting up her story called "This Pain". Who will win? Which story will come out on top?!!! Only you can decide... 


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting To Start

_Narita_! Get your fresh _Narita_ while it's hot! Okay, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I had all these _stupid_ projects for school that kept knocking me back…:( But I have a surprise…two chappies! Yay! The third is slightly short, but don't worry! The fourth is longer (and it would've been longer, but I have to separate it to chapter 5) So enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Waiting To Start**

The moonlit night was covered ominously in shroud of darkness as the sound village was fully infiltrated and under siege. A silhouette emerged from shadows in darkness, but the face was a deathly pale white in the moon's glow. His laugh was a cringingly sweet shriek that filled the tense air.

Ryoko, a loyal and upstanding sound villager, was less than a yard away from his captor. He was bound by two constrictors that were staring at him intently, open-mouthed. He would have been dead by now, if not for the jewel he was protecting. Despite the constrictors, he kept his gaze erect. His captor's voice was sickly sweet and yet truly evil at the same time.

"So, are you going to give me the Elemental jewel or…"

As if on cue, the snakes squeezed him incredibly hard.

"Do I have to kill you for it? I would much rather see you suffer, but if you rather spare yourself and live instead of die like your cowardly father-"

Don't ever," Ryoko said with a sudden strength, "talk about my father, you disgusting snake!" He finished by spitting saliva on his captor's shoulder.

The captor simply swiped up the saliva with his index finger and licked it off with his outrageously large tongue.

"Hmmm…I love the taste of hatred at night," he said with a mocking smirk as Ryoko looked at his with disgust, "but I could also let you live and kill your sister instead."

Ryoko's eyes widened with concern and fear. "You wouldn't dare!…"

"Oh, but I would and I could do it right now since she's hiding in that tree." He said nonchalantly as he was looking at the tree he was referring to.

A young girl of ten barely gasped in a nearby tree. She clutched the necklace around her neck protectively. As she did, a constrictor appeared at her feet and began wrapping itself around her before she could even react. Her body was paralyzed by fear, but her mind was clear with anger.

'He…he killed my father…and now he has my brother and I'm just hiding in a tree…he can't kill my brother…he won't…I won't let him!'

Her naturally gray eyes began to burn a vibrant green along with the necklace. She grabbed the snake's neck and began choking it as a whirlwind began to form around her.

'My father…my brother…he won't get him and he won't get me!'

He eyes began to intensify with her necklace as the whirlwind began to violently spread around her.

Golden yellow eyes widened at the sight of this. "What-what is this?"

Ryoko looked up in fear for his sister. 'Kyaira…'

* * *

"So, when is our sensei getting here?"

"I don't know, but maybe he has a good reason for being late."

"It doesn't matter. He's a jonin and he shouldn't be late."

Narita, Sakura, and Sasuke were still the last ones in the class. Even Iruka-sensei had already left.

"I wonder if he's always this late." Narita asked.

"Hn," was the only reply from Sasuke.

* * *

'_Wow, he's so talkative, isn't he?' _Narita thought sarcastically.

'He just thinks he's so cool.' Naruto replied.

'_Well, before I judge him, though I think I have a good idea what this guy is about, let me test him first.'_

'How are you gonna do that?'

'_Hmmm…not sure yet, but I could find a way.'

* * *

_

'Great, just great,' Sasuke began thinking, 'I'm the only guy in the entire class that has to be partnered up with two girls. We're basically the weakest team and we're just starting out.'

"So Sasuke," Narita said interrupting his thoughts, "how do you feel about being on a team with just girls?"

"I think you should just stay out of my way and let me do the work. Once we get to the exams, it doesn't really matter if you get through, because it'll be individual."

Narita took serious offence to this, "And what are you saying? That just because we're girls, we can't be of help?"

"I'm saying that I take being a ninja seriously."

"And I don't?"

"Looking at you, no."

She opened her mouth in disbelief of what she heard, "So what's wrong with the way I look?"

"It looks like you spend more time getting dressed than practicing."

"Oh yeah, well you haven't seen how I fight-"

He scoffed in the middle of her sentence, "I bet you can't even fight."

"Really, you sure you wanna take that bet?"

"Fine, then prove it."

"I will! Believe it!" Narita said with a burst of determination.

* * *

Sakura had just witnessed this with incredibility. 'What's going on? They just met and they're already fighting. And how could Narita mouth off to Sasuke like that? He was just sitting there.' **'CHA! How dare her! Does she think she could get away with doing that?! **Inner Sakura blazed. Even though she was angry with Narita for mouthing off to Sasuke, she couldn't help but feel that Sasuke didn't believe that any girl could be a ninja. Did he think that of her? 'I'm going to prove to him that I have what it takes, no matter what.'

* * *

For the remainder of their time in the classroom, the trio sat in silence.

* * *

Kyaira's eyes barely opened first, as she tried to focus her eyes to the light. She was no longer in the tree, but in a grassy field.

'Wha-what happened?'

Then, she remembered. The rage she felt towards the man who killed her father and took her brother, the whirlwind that surrounded her when she felt all her emotions explode, everything. She knew she had to stop him, but she knew she couldn't do it alone.

She surveyed her surroundings and saw that a village was nearby and that it was almost entirely guarded by forest.

'Isn't that the village? Hidden in the Leafs?'

She got up and started making her way down to the village of Konoha.

* * *

Okay, umm…if you're wondering about the little girl and Ryoko, yes, they're OC's. I took me longer to do this chapter than chapter 4, so please be nice…and while I hope no one bites my head off, I'll gladly…

**Comment On Your Reviews**

**KittykunDORK- **Yay! I updated! Now just don't kill me you little dork…

**Em-chan 01**- Thank you!

**Isaya831**- Hmm…Sakura has **Inner Sakura** and that's it for alter egos (otherwise this will just be **too** freaky) (Demonic Angel, Kingdom's Princess's alter ego) concurs.

**Heather-** Thank you so much…uhh, yeah…I'll just shut up now…

**vines-throughXfate-** Hmm…I know something you don't know? Where ever did you get **that** idea:O Okay, JK, I do. :P And as for something fishy…reveals plate from behind back that's just these fish sticks…want one?

If you didn't see your comment, it'll be in the next chapter, see you there! But before you go, leave a review, constructive critism, and hey, I'll take a flame or two…as long as you explain yourself and not leave a crappie one or copy and paste one. I have feelings too…


	5. Chapter 4: Enough Waiting, Or Not

Get your _Narita_ now while supplies last! It isn't easy to come by _Narita_ nowadays…Okay, here's chapter 4 too! And as for that face-off between tomatoqueen and me…she's in the lead…for all those who _don't _want to see me lose to a queen of a fruit…please review…

**Chapter 4: Enough Waiting, Or Not**

'_He is so rude.'_

'Yeah, what's taking him so long…how are we supposed to be training to be ninja if our sensei is late?'

'_Yeah, well he's not getting away with this. If he thinks he can always be late, he has another thing coming.'_

Narita got up from her seat and walked over to the chalkboard to get the chalk eraser. She went behind Iruka-sensei desk and grabbed the back of his chair. As she was walking towards the door, sliding the chair across the floor and with the eraser in the other hand, Sasuke and Sakura watched with interest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in more of a statement than a question.

Narita looked back as she continued to walk towards the door, "I'm about to teach our new sensei a lesson on being on time."

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. 'This girl is sure causing a lot of trouble for her first day…'

"Well, if it's okay for him to be late, then it's okay for me to do this." Narita replied as she opened the door slightly and was getting up on the chair.

"You don't actually think that he'll fall for that," Sasuke said looking at the childish prank Narita was about to do, "He's a high level jonin. It won't work."

Narita looked back with a smirk on her face, "Are you sure about that? I bet he won't even see it coming."

"Fine, it wouldn't bother me." Sasuke said now with a lack of interest.

"You know that you'll get in trouble for that." Sakura said for the sake of saying, but in her mind, she was intrigued. **'I love when stuff like this is done. That'll teach that jonin that he shouldn't be late.'**

Narita left the door slightly ajar, so he would be able to most likely use that one. Then, she put the eraser on the top of the door ever so slightly so that when he came in, it would fall in place. After she did this, she giggled in spite of herself.

'This is gonna be good.'

_'Especially since he won't see it coming…'

* * *

_

Ryoko was now in chains as he was trapped in a room with the man he hated the most. "How…"He began, trying to catch his breath, "How did you take over the sound village?"

The dark-haired sannin curled his mouth into a wicked smile. "It was quite simple…once there was someone to do it for me from the inside…"He ended slyly.

"Who dammit, who?!" Ryoko bursted with frustration.

Orochimaru's smile only lengthened.

"I swear, if you don't tell me, I'll-"

"You'll what? Threaten me more?" He let out a loud mocking laugh.

"**I'll kill you."** Ryoko said darkly in a low tone.

Orochimaru's demeanor had turned menacingly serious as he narrowed his snakelike eyes. "Oh really? I don't suppose you could explain to me how, considering your current position." And as quickly as his demeanor changed, his contemptuous smirk returned to his ghostly face.

Ryoko gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed, showing disdain.

* * *

Narita quickly put the teacher's chair behind the desk and took her place next to Sakura again. Moments after, footsteps broke the silence in the hall. All three genin turned their attention towards the door. 

Step…

'He's coming!'

Step…

'_I wonder if he'll see it coming…'_

Step…

'No way. He can't! That'll be the waste of a perfect prank…'

Step…

'_Well, here goes.'_

Step…

Fingerless gloved hands appeared as he tried to open the door. As he did, a cloud of dust surrounded his already white hair as the chalk eraser fell on his head.

Narita covered her mouth, stifling her giggles while Naruto was bursting internally with laughter.

Sakura couldn't believe it. "Sensei, I'm so sorry. I didn't do it." She started as she pointed an accusing finger. "It was Narita. I would never do a prank like that." **'That was awesome! It totally nailed him on the head!'**

"Wow Sakura, thanks for _not_ telling." Narita said with a roll of her eyes.

Sasuke sat in disbelief as he stared at his new sensei. 'That's the guy who's supposed to train us? He's a jonin…how could he fall for such a stupid prank?'

As he took the chalk eraser off his head and put it back in front of the board, their new sensei walked towards them. He stopped in front of them as they leaned forward for instruction.

"Hi."

'_He's not even mad. In fact, he's acting like nothing happened.'_

'This guy is weird. How does a chalk eraser fall on your head and you don't get angry? Iruka-sensei would've been freaking out by now…what's the point in doing a prank if the person _doesn't_ get angry? Humph.'

He put his hand under his chin, as if he was contemplating something. "Considering I've just met you, if I was only judging you on a first impression, I would have to say that you're all idiots. I mean that in the nicest way possible since I don't know you all yet."

The three students had the same thought at that moment. 'Who does this guy think he is? He's the one who fell for a prank…'

* * *

Their new sensei, who had yet to introduce himself, led them up to the rooftop. The trio sat down across from him, waiting for what to do next. 

"Now, one at a time, introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Just tell me things about yourselves."

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to say?" Sakura specified.

"Well, let's start simply; talk about things you like, things you hate, dreams you have, hobbies, things of that nature."

"Well, why don't you start, that way we know how we're supposed to introduce ourselves and see how it works." Narita stated.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Hmm…things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like discussing it."

Sakura and Narita exchanged looks.

"And dreams I have…guess I never gave it much thought. As for hobbies, I have many of them."

"That's it?" Narita pressed.

"Yes, I believe I talked about everything."

"Well, wasn't that a waste of time?" Sakura said out of Kakashi's earshot. "He only told us his name."

Narita nodded in agreement.

'_Why would he have us introduce ourselves if he won't even put in the effort?'_

'This guy sure is vague. He didn't say anything!'

"Now, your turn. Let's start with you on the right." He said, referring to Narita.

"Okay, my name is Narita Uzumai. I like ramen, especially miso pork, and the ramen at the Ichiraku noodle shop. I hate waiting the three minutes it takes for ramen to warm up in the cup. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them and my dream…is to be the best Hokage in Konoha so that I'll be treated like someone who's important."

'Hmm…she's not like most girls her age…'Kakashi mentally noted.

"Okay, next."

"Right, my name is Sakura Haruno. What I like…I mean, the person I like is…"She began to say as she started giggling, "My hobby is…" She started giggling again as she looked at Sasuke. "My dream is…" She let out a shriek of delight.

* * *

'_Naruto, you didn't tell me I was in the presence of Sasuke's biggest fan.'_

'…'

* * *

"And, what do you hate Sakura?" Kakashi asked. 

"I **hate** Naruto Uzumaki!" She said loathingly.

Naruto was weeping.

'_How could she __**hate**__ you? I understand if she doesn't __**like**__ you, but how could she hate you? That's really mean…'_

'She may…hate…me now, but she won't forever…I hope.'

'Girls like Sakura are only concerned about boys instead of ninja training…'Kakashi thought as he took another mental note.

"All right, now the last one."

Sakura giggled and turned her attention to Sasuke, interested in what he had to say.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things and I don't really like anything."

Sakura was slightly hurt with that statement.

"What I have isn't a dream because it will become a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain person."

The air was silent when Sasuke finished, but thoughts were still roaming in the other teammates heads.

'Wow, I hope he's not talking about me…'Naruto said to Narita.

'_I don't think mister gloom and doom is.'_

'Wow, Sasuke…is so damn hot.' Sakura thought as she bit her lower lip.

"Good, now that this is done, I know that each of you is an individual and have their own ideas and agendas," Kakashi began, "your first mission will begin tomorrow."

"So, what type of mission is it?" Narita asked with great interest.

"A task, we as a group, will complete."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Narita insisted.

"A survival task."

"A survival task?" Narita said again as a question.

"I thought these were going to be _real_ missions, not practice." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, we did all that at the academy." Narita agreed.

"This isn't going to be like any prior training you've had." Kakashi stated.

"So, umm," Narita started, "what type of training is it?"

Kakashi began to chuckle, and unknown to his three students, he actually was going to enjoy tomorrow and test if they were like every other group of genin.

Narita was annoyed with the fact he was laughing at a serious question. "What's so funny?" She asked with a pout.

"Yeah, that was a normal question." Sakura acknowledged.

"Well, if I answer your question, you're not going to like the answer." He said teasingly as he let himself chuckle for another moment before he started again. "There were twenty-seven graduates at the academy, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Narita questioned.

"Well, out of those twenty-seven, only nine will be accepted as genin and the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy."

"But, what does that have to do with the training we're doing tomorrow?" Narita asked again with more persistence.

"It means that tomorrow will either make it or break it for you and the chances of failing are about 66 percent."

The three students looked at him unbelievably in their own way.

"See? Told you that you wouldn't like the answer."

"But that's not fair!" Narita started, "We all worked so hard just to get here! _What was that stupid graduating exam for anyways…_" She said as she mumbled the last part under her breath.

Kakashi still heard her and decided to answer, "Oh, that. That was just to pick out potential candidates who may be selected to be genin, or not."

"What?" Narita said with a shocked expression.

"That's just the way it is. I decide if you pass or fail. So be at the assigned training area at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

As Kakashi finished his statement, Narita sat deep in thought. _'We're not going back to the academy Naruto.'_

'We can't! After all the work it took to get here…we can't get weeded like some rejects!' Naruto said with determination.

'_We won't! You're going to be Hokage and nothing's gonna change that.'_

'And, what about you?'

'_I guess I'll just…be…'_

"Okay, that's it," Kakashi started, "You're dismissed. Oh, by the way, you better skip breakfast or you'll puke.

* * *

Wow, what a nice way to end a chapter…Okay, I'll say again for the record, we're judging this on _reviews_ and at this present moment, _This Pain _has 49…not that it would bother me to lose to a friend, but I don't want to lose to anyone who's a queen of tomatoes…shutters …and she happens to be a bragger too…so while you review me, I'll start to… 

**Comment On Your Reviews**

**Serenity Maxwell-** Yeah, it kind of is, but I bet you didn't see that coming…This will always be something interesting to look at.

**MingShun- **I wanted to do chapter two as a chapter where you actually met _Narita_ and see through her and Naruto's POV. I know what you meant about her being careful, but she's been in his head the whole time, meaning she knows how he acts and if you know someone well enough, you know how to act with them. I don't think I made Naruto super smart or a dum-dum, but tell me if you see something doesn't seem right. Thank you for the review, it really helped.

**Ultimate Chibiness**- Oh, I saw your profile, it **does **sound like a TV show! Umm…new rule…no stick hitting…and if everyone released their inner selves, the world would end. Inner Sakura is scary, but what about…Inner Orochimaru! Screaming while running like hell

**Amei-chan- **Yeah, I know, so we're just focusing on how many reviews we get and Sasuke gets it really bad next chapter…


End file.
